Helping her remember
by falcon360189
Summary: John Cena stumbles upon a rape happening in a alley way. No real good summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

The rain poured to the ground in sheets as she raced down the alleyway. The man was right behind her and jumped on her causing her head to bounce off the sidewalk.

The man cackled evilly, "you will never escape me." He started ripping off her shirt as she cried silently.

"Yo bastard!" The man turned around and got cracked with a steel beam.

John Cena stood above the man with the beam in his hand. Looking down he saw the woman in a pool of her own blood. 'Shit' he thought throwing his coat over her exposed upper torso.

Grabbing his cell phone he called 911 for assistance

At the hospital

She opened her eyes; only to close them quickly again. She had a thunderous headache and the bright lights weren't helping. She strained to hear voices in the distance.

"So you don't know her name or where she lives?"

"No I was just walking down the street when I saw some guy rip off her shirt. I hit him with a steal beam and told the cops; but, when they got there I guess he was gone."

"If you wouldn't of showed not only would she have been raped: but, she would have died from excessive blood loss and head trauma"

"How is she? Will she be alright?" John asked

"She is fine; although, she has 20 stitches in the back of her head from the concrete."

She opened her eyes again feeling the bandages that surrounded her head. She couldn't remember the accident, she couldn't remember anything. Who was she? Where was she? And who were the people talking?

The doctor walked in noticing that she was awake. "How are you feeling today?" He asked her

"Fine"

"Can you tell me who you are?" The doctor asked her

She stumbled and looked down "I don't remember" she replied and started crying

"Do you know what happened last night?"

"No" she said starting to cry harder

"Hey now, it ll be alright" the doctor assured her

John walked in hearing her crying "what s wrong" he asked

"She has amnesia, she don't remember anything" The doctor replied

"Nothing, who she is, what happened?!?" John asked franticly

"Nope, nothing. It s probably from the swelling on her head but we ll run a cat scan just to make sure that nothing is seriously wrong."

"How long will this last" John asked

"I have no clue, but I ll send her picture to the news stations around here so we may have a chance of finding out just who she is and where she came from." The doctor said

John picked up his cell phone and dialed Vince s number. "Hey Living with Vince it s Cena; I need a favor."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

P.S. sorry it s taken me so long to update I keep forgetting. Enjoy R&R

"Cena there had better be a good reason you're calling me!" Vince roared over the phone.

"Yea there is, and don't forget you owe me a few favors for doing those appearances a few months back." Cena said mockingly

"Yea and you never let me forget it now do you? Now tell me what you want cause unlike you I have work to do."

"Well see I rescued this chick last…" Cena began before cutting him off.

"Must you always ask me for help with the ladies Cena?" Vince joked

"Dude shut the hell up and let me finish. Now as I was saying, she was bout to get raped in an alleyway and I stopped the jackass but, see now she cant remember anything." Cena explained

"And just what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Put out a picture of her on Raw, Smack down, ECW, everything. Say if you know her or have any information about her to call 911 so we can figure this out." Cena ordered

"And what are you gonna do with her while we wait for someone to call? If they call at all" Vince asked

"Well I do have vacation time coming up so I think I ll take that" Cena said

"YOURE MAD! You leave you forfeit the title!" Vince ordered

"Well its either that or she comes on tour with us. I m the only one she knows and I m not gonna leave her like this. I m not that cruel." John offered

"I see you leave this young ladies life in my hands. She can come but, she has to consent to it. And she has to work I aint gonna have another bimbo on this show who can't pull their own weight"

"Agreed. And if she doesn't want to come I won't force her." John said

He hung up the phone and walked back into the room. The only problem now was HOW he was going to tell her. He asked the doctor to leave so he could talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one from the WWE.

Cena sat on the edge of the hospital bed, "how ya feeling?"

"I ve got a terrible headache, and I m hungry" she replied playing with the hospital food.

"Well I wouldn't count that as food, it looks like someone chewed it up and regurgitated it." He said laughing.

"I know I want some real food" she said smiling.

"How bout I go out grab us a pizza and then I need to talk to you." He said pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Ok, and thanks for everything."

He smiled and walked out the door.

**At Pizza Hut **(I can't think at this moment so its going to be Pizza Hut)

John walked out of the store pizza in hand.

"Hey bastard" Came a voice from the side of his car

John looked "what the hell do you want?"

"I want my woman back" he said getting the guts to step forward

"She aint you're fucking woman man" Cena snarled

"How would you know, you don't even know her" he smiled and wiped some dirt from Cena s car

"I know enough to know that a bastard like you isn't her boyfriend and that if you touch my car again I ll have to kill you" Cena said smiling

"You don't have the balls for that"

"O so now you're gay; couldn't get it from any man so you thought you would try raping a woman" He leaned against the building

"I m not fucking gay, and your ass is mine." He lunged at Cena

"Well now you're insane" Cena said dodging him and hitting him

The man grabbed something on the ground, and then swung. Everything went black for him.

"See ya later bastard" The mysterious man said running from the scene.

Cena coughed as a paramedic put smelling salt underneath his nose. He tried to get up and stumbled.

"Where is he, where's the bastard?" He said enraged

"I don't know the manager called us out and said someone passed out in the parking lot. What we weren't expecting is for the person to be drenched in blood." The paramedic explained

Cena felt his head; he had a good gash on the top of it.

A cop came over to question him, "do you know the name of the man who did this?"

"No but I know he tried raping the woman that is in the hospital right now."

"Surveillance got nothing on tape, and he took whatever he hit you with along with him and..."

"Wait he touched my car" Cena interrupted

The cop yelled for someone to test where he had touched for fingerprints. "If he left any behind we ll find them" he explained

"Good, but can you hurry, I ve got a pizza to bring back."

"Wont take us long" just then someone shouted "I ve got it!"

"Told you." The cop said

"Good, now I have to get another pizza." He groaned


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the WWE.

John walked in the hospital room "hey"

"Hey what took you so long I thought I would have to eat my bed sheet before I starved." She replied taking the pizza.

John thought, he knew he couldn't tell her the truth what if she thought all of this was her fault and tried leaving? He would lie, "they messed up the pizza order and had to remake it"

"O ok I thought for a second there you got attacked by something" she replied pointing to the scar "I may not remember things but, I m not dumb. Why would you lie to me?"

"Because I thought you would think that it was your entire fault and that you would leave. The thing is I want you to come on tour with me and the WWE, I ve already asked Vince and I don't want you to have to face this alone when the bastard can come back at any moment." He explained, this wasn't the exact way he wanted to ask her but it fit into the sentence.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting all of this" she said looking at her pizza "I can't be a bother, I just can't"

"You wont and Vince will have you doing stuff while your there to pay your way and you can bunk with me and live with me. I m having your picture put out on every show until someone calls with more information on you"

"Why are you so nice" she asked as a tear started to fall down her cheek

"Because I m a friend, and I care about you, you've been through so much in such a short of time." He replied wiping the tear off her cheek and looking into her eyes. He notices that they were the most beautiful shade of blue that he s ever seen

"Thank you" she whispered with his hand still on her cheek

He smiled "then it s settled your coming with me"

"Hey now I never said yes or no." She said trying to tease him

"Come on it ll be an adventure!" He said happily


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE…And on a further note I hate writing these.

"Okay but, there has to be a catch other then working for him and having to room with your smelly ass" she said grinning.

"Hey rooming with you aint gonna be no walk in the park either hun."

"O you know that you ll enjoy the presence of me" she said putting her head up high in a snobby like way.

"Sure as much as I enjoy watching chick flicks, smelling of perfume, and dealing with girl problems all the time" he said toying with her.

"Well maybe I ll stay in the hospital then" she replied knowing it would get on his nerves

He jumped up, picked her up over his shoulder "naw you're coming even if I have to take you by force"

"Put me down, put me down" she screamed while laughing

He put her down "see that's what you get for toying with me."

"What are you trying to do? Injure me further?" She said still partially laughing

"No if I wanted to do that I woulda ran down some stairs with ya over my head like that." He said smiling

"When will we leave?" She asked

"As soon as the results from your cat scan come back…And after I take you shopping." He cringed

"You shop?" She said astonished

"Yea: when I m forced to" he replied with a shrug.

"Well then they better hurry up with the cat scan results cause I definitely want to see this" she said laughing

"Why is it so hard to think that guys don't shop?"

"Because every five minutes your complaining that we re taking to long unless we are trying on lingerie or swim suits." She said giving him the evil eye

"Hey so I enjoy the finer pleasures in life" he laughed


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own no member of the WWE yada yada yada…And on a further note sorry for not updating sooner but one of my nephews is in the hospital and I had to watch the rest of them. But besides suffering from a major headache all is fine right now. I want some further feedback on this story on weather to continue it or to trash it so either review or message me on aim:falc472 or msn:falcon360189 to tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy.

As soon as they walked through the doors of the mall John felt his arm being torn to another side.

"See this is why men don't like shopping. We come in here and every limb gets torn off."

"That's just because you don't listen when we say to come on." She said smiling

"So where first?"

"I don't know anywhere here is good as long as I can pick up some new clothes" she replied

"Aww what you don't like my clothes" John teased

"Dude they make me look like you: eww no!" She said laughing

"Hey I get a lot of chicks with those clothes so don't diss them" he said grabbing both sides of his collar.

"And out of all of them were any of them intelligent or interested in anything other then sex?"

"Hey now, I never heard them complaining while they were in bed with me."

"My point has been made and I don't need to know about your sex life." She said pushing his smiling face away

Okay people sry that it is so short but I have a headache from hell and cant think strait but I wanted to get a chapter up for you guys so enjoy!

-falcon


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to put one of these in each of my fricken chapters but they make you so again I own nothing WWE.

"Come on woman we have been to like 50 stores can we please get going?" Pleaded John with an armful of bags.

"We have not been to 50 stores only five thank you very much! And I only have one more shop to go to so lets go" she said smiling

"O great" he said rolling his eyes until they reached where they were going and they started bulging.

"I thought you might like the last place we were going" she laughed

He nodded "Hell yea I do!"

They walked into the swimsuit shop. And she started to pick out miscellaneous suits and placing them on John's arms.

"I think I m going to enjoy this shop" he said with the corniest smile

"I thought you would" she said stepping into a dressing room

John s jaw dropped as she walked out "damn, that looks good" the swimsuit fit all her curves and John was loving ever moment of this.

"I m guessing you like this one?" she asked

"Hell yea woman, you don't need to try any of the other ones on that's perfect on you!"

"Well since your buying I guess I ll get this one" she said going back into the dressing room.

"So now we are done right I don't have to endure any more pain?" John asked

"I didn't know that watching me try on bathing suits was pain for you" she chuckled

"No it's carrying all this stuff that is the pain; that was pleasure" he said smiling

She laughed and walked out with the bathing suit on and walked over to him and played with his hair swinging a leg over him and pulling herself inches away from his face. He went to kiss her and she pulled away, still playing with his hair.

"What was that for?" He asked

"Now you can call it pleasure" she said laughing

His jaw dropped "Tease"

"So what" she walked back into the dressing room

John had to readjust his pants: he didn't want her to see what she just did to him. "Shit just her touch turned me on" he thought

She came out and they went to leave the mall and get on the road with everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE.

I kind of forgot about this story sorry.

They had been driving for six hours now "John when are we going to get there?"

"Your like a little kid, I m surprised you haven't asked for a potty break" he chucked

"O that reminds me I need to go potty" she mocked

"Fine we ll stop at the next exit I want to stretch my legs anyways" he replied and pulled off at the next exit.

She ran in "So how far left?" she asked handing him a Monster energy drink

"About four more hours" he replied paying for all the stuff

"Dang you guys spend a lot of time on the road don't you?"

"Yea but when we sign that contract we know its part of the deal" he said then something caught his eye. "Hey go out and start the car will you I forgot something." He handed her the keys.

A couple minutes later John placed something in the back of his car and got in the drivers seat "what did you forget?"

"A few odds and ends" he replied

He changed the radio station "Hey I was listening to that!"

"Yea but who s the driver?" He said putting his hand over the seek button

She gave him the pouting face.

"Fine go ahead" he said giving in

Four hours of chick music later they pulled into the Marriot Hotels parking lot. "Finally" she said

"Lets go check in then you can go find the room while I unpack" 

"I can help!" she said

"I got it don't worry"

"Fine, so when s the next show?"

"Tomorrow, we don't have to worry bout anything except sleep, food, and entertainment" he said laughing

"Then I want to go swimming!" she said excitedly

"Alright, but first things first checking in and, FOOD!"

She laughed "is that all you think about?"

"Yup, and sex" he smiled

"God help me you gave me to a pervert" she said staring at the sky

"Hey I m no pervert" he said sticking up for himself

"Yea right admit it"

"Ok, but I admit it with pride" he said smiling


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE.

**That morning**

"C mon sleepy head I gotta get to the arena" John said shaking her

"Five more minutes please" she mumbled

John smirked and went into the bag he had bought the previous day and grabbed a squirt gun. He smiled and went to go fill it up. He jumped on the bed "I m giving you a fair warning you got 3 seconds to get up."

She didn't move.

John straddled her and started squirting her with the squirt gun

She screamed "I m up I m up stop it!!!"

"Good, took you long enough sleepy head" He said laughing

She smirked and grabbed the water gun from him squirting him.

"AHH! Hey stop" He said pinning her hands above her head "that is my form of torture"

"Yes but I wanted revenge" she said laughing

"Well now what I have you in a compromising position don't I?" He asked grinning

"So what are you gonna do about it?" she asked

"This" he bent down and let his lips brush against hers to see what she would do. He bent up and looked at her, her eyes were closed and her breathing had softened.

She opened her eyes and stared into his "I thought you had to go the arena?"

"Umm yea" he said getting off her.

She went to go get dressed leaving him on the end of the bed

"What did I just do" he whispered to himself

**At the arena**

They arrived right on time "Thank god, Vince would have my ass if I was late."

"Yea well it helps that you drive like a madman"

"I do not!" he protested

"You do to I m surprised a cop didn't stop you"

They were walking into the arena when they were stopped by Carlito "Hey what up Cena?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same old, but hey who s the hottie?"

"This is one of my new friends"

"Cool" he extended his hand and shook hers

"Nice to meet you" she said

"And you as well, but we should get inside before the fans arrive" he said walking towards the door.

Little did John know that they were being watched like a hawk.

"Did he honestly think taking her out of state would stop me?" the rapist said smiling. He had followed them since they left the hospital.

**In the arena**

"Hey I need a name to call you" John said

She started thinking hard until something hit her "Jessica!"

"Your names Jessica?"

"Yea, it just came back to me!" She exclaimed with excitement

"Well at least your memory s starting to come back"

"Yea"

"Hey, while I wrestle do you want to stay with the divas?" John asked

"Sure, it will be nice to have a little girl company for once"

"Airtight," he said taking her hand and walking to the divas locker room

"Will they mind if I m in there with them?" She asked

"Naw most of them are cool"

"Ok"

John knocked on the door and yelled "Yo is everyone dressed"

"Yea" they all replied

He walked in "hey ya ll this is my friend Jessica, do you mind if she stays with you during my match?"

"No, she can stay with us" Amy replied

"Thanks" said John while introducing her to all of the divas

He walked out the door, "I ll be back soon"

"Ok" Jessie replied


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing WWE related or people.

On another note sorry it's been taking me so long to update… Between work, school, and more work there hasn't been much time but I try as much as I can.

John had won his match, and was celebrating in the ring. Behind him someone jumped out of the crowed and slid into the ring. "Well I see you haven't taken my advice and left her to be with me"

John turned around, "What?"

As John turned around the rapist hit him with the belt that the referee had. Before security could get to the ring he stood over John smiling then ran out through the crowd.

Jessica came running down the rap and slid into the ring. Putting her arms round John s head tenderly she whispered, "I should have left you"

John opened his eyes "I wouldn't have let you."

"But look at you know you re lying in a bed of your own blood." She said tears rolling down her face

"And I d do it again if it keeps you safe." His voice faded away

Tears steamed down her face as she lay on his chest till the paramedics moved her.

**At the hospital**

It had been 3 days since the accident. Jessica was asleep half on John s hospital bed the other half on a chair.

"I guess now we are equal" John said gently stroking her hair

"You re awake!" she exclaimed

"Yup, do you think that a thing like that could kill me?" John asked smiling

"Well no but what do you mean that we are equal?" She questioned

"Well now we both have head injuries, and now more then ever do I want to kill that bastard with my bare hands."

She laughed and smiled

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked

"3 Days" she replied touching his face

"Dang, that's the longest I ve ever been knocked out for"

"Well it didn't help that they took so long to get the ambulance to the ring, any longer and you would have bled to death" she said starting to cry. "This is all my fault."

"Hey now don't say that, I m the one that chose to save you, I chose to take you with me, and I still would have done it all knowing what I know now." He replied wiping some of her tears away

She laid her head on his chest, and he smiled.

The doctor walked in "Well Mr. Cena I see that you are awake finally."

"Yup, and call me John, Mr. Cena is my father." John replied

"Well John, you lost quite a bit of blood the other night, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I ve been up for a while now"

"That's good, your vital signs have been getting stronger for the past few hours so I figured you would be coming to"

"Hey doc?" John asked

"Yes?"

"Can I go home?"

The doctor chuckled, "Vince warned me that you hated hospitals"

"It's not a hate, its more of a despising thing"

The doctor laughed "Well I don't know right now but I do know this, you wont be wrestling for at least 2 weeks till we get the stitches out of your head and make sure you re ok."

"Damn it!" Exclaimed John


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer/ talking to the readers: I own nothing WWE. But on another note, I have been waiting for someone to do this, and they finally have. On one of my reviews I have someone who s bashed me, my story line, my grammar, my age, and my grade status. I have actually been waiting for someone to do this and to go as low as trying to say that I have no respect for those who have been raped which I have a great amount of respect for them. I have left the review up mainly to show that I am better then him/her and that I can take criticism in all of its forms.

"What the hell do you mean you can't wrestle?" Yelled Vince

"Hey, you're the one that sent me to this doc and now you're yelling at me for his decision?" Asked John

"You were passed out in the fucking ring what else was I supposed to do?" Vince roared at him

"Give me two Tylenol and call me the next day to make sure I was still fucking living! Don't just assume that I m down for the count!" John screamed

"Listen you little bastard show some fucking gratitude here I just saved your life! You would have died in that ring if I wouldn't of let the medics come out there."

"And if you wouldn't of you would be in jail" John said through gritted teeth

"For what? Showing death on TV news flash its shown everyday" Vince screamed

"No for negligent homicide, my blood would have been on your hands"

"No one would throw me in jail, do you not know who I am!"

John interrupted him "Your Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the biggest jackass in all sports entertainment" with that John hung up the phone

Jessie walked into the room "your going to kill your blood pressure if you keep that screaming up"

"Yea well I work in a business that keeps your blood boiling inside 24/7 and when you finally get to vent it; it doesn't look very pretty."

"Yea I can see from that" she said laughing

"Any news from the doctor?" Asked John

"Yea, you have to stay in here for another week for physical observation" she said

"What there s no way in hell I m staying in here for another day let alone a week!" he roared

"See that's the temper that I m talking about" she said laughing

"That was low"

"Yea I know but what can I say I couldn't help it" she said doubling over laughing

"Payback will be a bitch" he snarled

"Yea but only if I ever decide to sign these release forms" she said smiling holding up the papers

"You bitch! How long have you had those?" John s jaw had dropped

"Bout two hours, I decided you needed to release some steam and then you pulled this so I guess I can just throw them out" she said taunting him

"You wouldn't" he said glaring at him

"Or would I" she said staring right back


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yea I know its been a while but between graduation, a death in the family, and getting ready for college I haven't been able to write. I own none of the WWE and I think they are stupid for believing that Benoit could do something like this to his family. Here s a nice long chapter for you all.. I don't know how good it will be so give me some feed back! Please and thank you!

Jessie signed the release papers

"You woulda kept me here wouldn't you of" John asked her

"I could of, but I thought you might kill me if I did"

"That would be an understatement!" John smiled

"Well now that you have some time off what are you thinking of doing?" Jessie asked him

"Well you and me are gonna go back to my house..."

"Who said I was coming with you? Maybe I wanted to hang out with the girls" she smiled

Johns jaw dropped, "you wouldn't I mean your supposed to be traveling with me!"

"I m kidding, I m kidding don't have a fucking hernia!"

He lifted her over his shoulder "don't kid with me like that!"

"JOHN DON'T you're going hurt yourself again!"

"Will not! I m as tuff as nails baby" he smiled

"Will you put me down!"

"Nope not until I have you in my house and nobody can take you"

"So you're going to carry me to the car, drive as bad as you are?"

"No way I ll cause an accident! You're driving"

"But, but!"

"No buts about it I can't drive so you have to"

"Why me!?"

"Cause no one else is here, so stop your complaining grab my keys and lets get the hell outta here!"

**On the road**

"I swear we have passed that mile marker before" John complained

"You're the one who is having me drive, and has no maps in the god damn car!" she said

"I don't need a god damn maps woman!"

"Then tell me where the hell are we?"

"I don't know! You must have taken a wrong turn somewhere!"

"Did not you're the one giving me directions!"

"It s your own fault for following my directions when I m under this much pain meds!"

"It s not like I know this area! There hasn't been a road sign for hours"

"Take a right here" John demanded

"But earlier you told me to take a left!"

"Yes and now I m saying right because if we went in a circle going left then going right should take us somewhere other then here"

She took a left, about half a mile down the road there was a sign saying 'Nevada Welcomes You'

"HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP IN NEVADA!!!"

"How am I supposed to know?!?!"

"Shit what are we going to do now?"

"Well there is a town coming up, we should stop there for the night."

"Not to mention we re running out of gas"

Jessie pulled into a motel 8 "This is all I can see that's in this town"

"That's fine with me as long as I get a night sleep in something other then a hospital bed."

"You know you get real bitchy when your on pain medications and lost"

John just opened the car door and went into the lobby

**In the lobby**

Clerk: "I m sorry sir but all we have available is a room with a king sized bed"

John: "Are you sure there isn't anything else available?"

Clerk: "Yes sir, were the only hotel for miles around here so we get booked up easily"

John rubbed his head "is there a roll-a-way bed available?"

Clerk: "no I m sorry sir"

John: "Its fine…By any chance is the pool still open?"

Clerk: "Normally its closes at 10 but since your having a lot of trouble you may use it if you wish."

John: "Thanks"

**Back outside**

"We have some bad news and good news." John said

"What?"

"They only have one room open, and it's a king bed, and the good news is he s letting us use the pool as late as we want"

"Well I guess that will be alright, you ll just have to sleep on the floor" she said smirking

"Why me? I just got out of the hospital!"

"Because you were a jerk to me on the road" She grabbed her bag and headed up towards the room.

John sat down on the hood of his car for a while to think.

Jessie was getting her bathing suit on when he came in. "I m going for a swim you want to join?"

"I thought you hated me after the way I treated you."

"Hey it was a long day and your on some good meds…Not to mention I don't want to go anywhere by myself with him on the loose"

"O so you want me to be your knight in shining armor?"

"Yup and you know you would do it in a heartbeat" she smiled

"Aiiright you got me" John went into the bathroom to change into his swimming trunks

"O thank god!"

"What, what s wrong?"

"I m just happy you didn't come out wearing a Speedo"

"O come on you know you d rather see me in that" he said snickering

"No way in hell! I hate men who wear those things" she said throwing a towel at him

He opened the door "shall we?"

**At the pool**

Jessie dipped her foot in the water to check the temp "it's a bit chilly"

"That's no way to check the water"

"Then how do you suppose I do so?"

"Like this" he pushed her in the water

She surfaced "hey that wasn't fair!"

"Never said I was fair now did I?"

She swam up to the side of the pool "you re gonna regret that"

"And just what cha gonna do?"

She grabbed him by the leg and pulled him into the water with her

He fell in and didn't surface

'Shit' she thought and swam down to help him up

He surprised her and lifted her out of the water on his shoulders

"Hey you jerk I thought you were drowning!"

"Nope just playing dead"

"Get me down from here!"

"If you insist" he said laughing

He gave her the electric chair…"Oi you brat why d you go and do that?"

"You said you wanted down! Did you think I was gonna give you the easy way out?"

"YES!"

"Well you were wrong" he said smirking

"One of these days that smiles gonna get you in trouble" she said splashing him

"Yea well today s not that day" he said swimming after her

He cornered her on the side of the pool "now what miss know it all?"

"You tell me"

He lightly pushed her closer to the wall so that they were touching

"John..." He kissed her pushing her up against the wall


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yes I know it has been a while but I m in college now and it's been a bit hectic btw having some time to study and such. I became bored so I thought I would actually write for the first time in so long that it isn't funny. (It just might take me a while to actually remember the track I was going on before the absence)

She wrapped her arms around his neck for a brief moment until pushing him away "John I m so sorry I just, I can't."

"I m sorry I know I shouldn't of but I mean I ve really come to like you" he said putting his hand on the back of his head

"John I like you to, but with this guy on the lose if he were to see us kissing do you have any idea of what he would do to you if he saw you kissing me?"

"Do you think I care, he s already put me out of action. I can take anything he can dish out, trust me" he put his arm around her.

She leaned her head into his chest "I can t lose you John" she whispered.

"You never will" he pulled her close and felt her warm tears on his chest

"Let's go back to the room I don't feel right here, he could be watching us and we don't even know it"

He took her hand and led her back to the room and locked all the locks.

She jumped on the bed "I actually have a bed to sleep in for once"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For staying with me while I was in the hospital"

"But it was my fault you were put in there in the first place"

"No it wasn't, it's not your fault this guy is after you"

"But if it wouldn't be for me you d still be at your job working like you love to do"

"I needed some time off, don't worry bout it"

And the writer's block has set in I shall hopefully post more soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Well after being yelled at figuratively by people to update I think I will while I have down time. You will notice me trying to write, but failing miserably. So again I own no one of the WWE yada, yada, yada.

**Later that night**

Scrape, scrape

Jessie woke up and shook John "huh what's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" she whispered

John sat there quietly and listened then heard it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, stay he" he said getting out of bed, going to his bag

"What are you doing?"

He grabbed a gun from his bag "if it's the fucker trying to get in I'm finally ending this shit"

She jumped up "John don't if you kill him you'll be in jail, and then what will you do?"

"I'll give him five seconds to leave and get the hell out of our lives and if he doesn't I don't care what happens to me"

"Please John don't!" She pleaded with him

He kissed her and went to the door to look out the peep hole "nothing"

"Then what was that noise?"

"I don't know but I'm calling the cops to look at the door before I open it"

"Because, if it was him and we open the door we could destroy his fingerprint"

John called the cops, when they arrived one called in "sir you still in there?"

"Yea, is it ok if we come out?"

"No, we need to call the bomb squad"

"Why the hell do you need to call the fucking bomb squad for me to get out the door?"

"Because he rigged it to blow once you opened your door"

John's face grew pale "so in other words we're fucking stuck in here till they disable it?"

"I'm sorry sir I have no training in this and it could be an hour or two before they get it disabled"

"What about the window?"

"We would need them to check that first; this man doesn't seem to want you alive so I would just get comfortable till the bomb squad shows up"

"What the fuck, what are we supposed to do till then?"

"I have no clue sir"

John turned to Jessie "I guess were fucking stuck here"

"Want to try and get some more sleep?"

"No, I don't want to wake up to a big bang"

"Neither do I"

"So what do we do?"

"I have no clue; this bastard is really going to get it"

"Hey John"

"Yea"

"You might want to re-hide that" she said pointing to the gun

"O, yea don't want to get thrown in jail for attempting to kill someone"

"That would only make him happy"

"And we don't want to do that" she said watching him hide the gun in his bag


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own none, I just write. And on a side note yes I am sorry about how long it has been since the last chapter, college is getting hectic and I haven't had much time. But, know that your reviews about me not writing are not going to change it, this is a story and I have to have more commitment to my life and school before it.

John paced the room

"Will you please stop that, it's making me nervous"

"I'm sorry; I hate being stuck in here with nothing to do"

"And you think I like this situation, we are sitting ducks in here, and if the bomb squad doesn't do their job right we could be dead"

"Don't think like that! That's how he wants you to think, so you will lose all hope and give in to him. If anything happens to me promise that you will never give in to him" he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I swear John" She laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of the head "do you think it was fate"

"What was fate?"

"All of this, me finding you in the alley, this now. There must be a reason all of this is happening."

"I don't know, do you think we would have ever met if any of this never happened?"

"Probably not, I mean there are billions of people in the world, what are the chances?"

"Slim to none"

"Hey John"

"Yea" he looked at her

"I'm glad it was you who saved me" she kissed him

"I'll always be there for you"

She smiled and looked at her watch "how much longer do you think?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything out there in a while"

"Do you think we should check?"

"I'll do it" John got up and went to the door "Hey, anyone out there?" No answer, he looked through the peep hole. It was red.

John turned white

"John what's the matter?" Jessie said rushing to him

He was speechless, so she looked out the peep whole and screamed.

"John, what do we do?" she whispered

"I don't know" his voice was shaky

"Call for more police?"

John jumped up and grabbed the phone, and his jaw dropped

"What's wrong?"

"He cut the phone lines"

"How about your cell phone?"

He rushed over to his bag, no signal "shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I have no signal"

Jessie started to cry, "John what are going to do" and sank the floor

He rushed over to her and scooped her up in her arms

She sobbed into his chest "we are going to die here"

"Don't talk like that! We are not going to die here, there has to be a way to contact the cops or get out of here"

She started crying harder "No, there is no way out, he is going to toy with us until he is ready to kill us"

John pulled her chin up to look into his eyes "The only way he is getting in here is through this door, which he has wired with a bomb. When he does come in here he is going to have to disarm it and at that point I'll get the gun out and you will run. Take the car and get help I'll hold him off as long as I can."

She shook her head "no, John I can't do that, he will kill you"

"I don't care; as long as you live I don't give a shit. With any luck I will take the bastard down with me, but if I don't remember your promise to me. Do you hear me?"

"Yes" she whispered

"Good" he cupped her cheek and kissed her


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing. And to the things I'm getting about other people writing the rest of this story, I work, normally a lot and the internet connection that I have at this place sucks so when I do write I have trouble posting it hopefully once I go back to school I can write more then what I have been.

"When is he going to come in here?" Jessie asked, it had been well over an hour.

"When we least expect it, hell he could be listening to us right now and just waiting"

"Sick bastard, what have I gotten us into?"

"Nothing, you didn't do it, this guy is just sick fuck who gets off on other peoples pain, we will wait him out I don't care how long it takes."

"He could keep us in here for weeks if he wanted to! We can't wait that long"

"No he won't he isn't patient enough we will wait him out and we will win"

"You will never win, you may not think that I'm a patient man, but you're dead wrong." The voice came from the other side of the door

"Then come in here and fucking prove it to me" John ran over and banged on the door

"Now why would I do that, you two are suffering in there and have a gun, so that would be another stupid move on my part"

"So you finally have come off you're cockiness high and admitted you made mistakes" John said sarcastically

"Yea I didn't kill the bitch when I had the chance"

John started hitting the door

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, don't forget this door is armed and one false move will set it off"

"You wouldn't let it"

"How would you figure that, my job would be done and you will both be dead"

"But it wouldn't be by your own hands, I know you, you want to kill us with your own hands"

"Ahh, so you have figured that part out, but see you don't know my whole plan…Should I let you in on what I plan to do to the both of you? Or should I keep you wondering?"

"What's the difference, you're going to be the one dying not us"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, but since you don't want to hear what my plan is I will tell you anyways"

John went and sat next to Jessie as he started to unfold his plan

"See before you were in the picture I wanted to just rape her and kill her, but then you came into the picture and everything changed, no one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it. So while I followed I tried to figure out the best way to hurt you, and I think I came up with the perfect plan. How I wish I could see your face as I tell you this, but then again I don't want to set off the explosive so I guess I'll just have to imagine it from here. I'm going to tie you to the bed, make sure it's nice and tight and fuck her right next to you so you can have a front row seat for the show. Then see I won't kill her, no that wouldn't be bad enough, you will kill her I'll hold your hand while you do it…"

"I'll never harm a fucking hair on her" John screamed out, his blood was boiling

"So rude, anyways once you're done with that I'll let you suffer for a while before deciding whether or not to actually end it for you; I might get a little more pleasure watching you over the years before you finally end it yourself"

"I hate you, you fucking bastard" John had enough and ran at the door breaking it Jessie screamed and waited for the explosion


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada…. Yes I know I have bad time at actually updating this story, but I have school, which comes with four different groups plus three sub committees. Not to mention classes. So while I have the chance, or rather while I can't sleep I shall update.

John ran to the door and kicked through the middle of it knocking the man to the ground. Jess screamed from the bed waiting for the explosion that never happened.

"What the hell!" John said then looked at the side of the door. "It was only going to detonate if I opened the door"

The man got up and kicked John in the head. John fell back and had blood slowly running down his brow.

"Well now that I have an opening I can begin to torture you" he held out a gun and shot John in the knee and smiled.

Jess screamed and ran over to him "John, are you alright?" She said caressing his shoulder

He turned the gun to her and started to remove the bomb from the door.

Jess started to cry as she held onto John. He stepped in into the room gun pointed right at him.

"Now do as I say or he will die" he motioned to the bed and tossed some rope to her, "Now tie his arms up good and tight"

She cried "No"

"Do it or he fucking dies, and that isn't in my plan till later," smiling as she began to tie him up, "tighter, I don't want him to be able to get out of it."

When she was finally done he walked over to her and tied her up right next to him and checked to make sure she tied him tight, "now don't go doing anything while I'm gone. Not that you could if you tried." With that he walked out the door.

"John, I love you," Jess whispered

"Don't start talking like this is your last day on earth" he said with a stern voice

"He is going to rape and then kill me John, how the hell can I not talk like that!"

"By having faith, we don't know how long he could be gone; maybe if I work on these ropes I can get them lose and then attack him before he touches you"

"And what if he notices, then he will kill you, John you are already injured, and you are going to bleed to death soon"

"I don't care if I can hold him off long enough you need to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without you"

"Yes you will, its either that or we both die"

"Don't worry about that, you will both be dead or wish you were when I get done with you." He said carrying a bag in. He grabbed some gauze out of it and started bandaging up Johns knee.

"Why the hell are you bandaging me when you want to kill me?"

"Because see, if I let you keep bleeding, then you will die before I have had my fun with you. And not to mention the mess on the bed you are making, I want it to be her blood only for now."

"You sick fucking bastard," John struggled against the ropes.

"Aww, you flatter me, but you have seen nothing yet" he went over to his bag and grabbed a dagger, a plastic bag, and a stick. Walking over to the bed he drew the knife down Jess's leg leaving a deep gash as she screamed out. He smiled "This is going to be fun"

John's leg kicked up and caught him in the head, as he hesitated hers caught him in the groin, he fell backwards off the bed hitting his head on the nightstand.

"You assholes!" He stood up started towards the bed with the dagger out; John broke the wood post off the bed and hit him with it knocking him down. Grabbing the dagger he cut Jess free he kissed her "run, find someplace safe"

"Not without you she cried" he was starting to get back up again

"GO NOW"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Nothing could prepare her for the total sight of destruction in the hallway, every officer dead. She looked back into the room, and down at the nearest dead cop. `I can't cause any more destruction than I already have` she thought, she bent down and picked up the gun from the holster.

John was on the floor, the man standing over him with the knife.

"Before you die know that your love will follow you soon, only she won't be pure anymore when she reaches you." The man began lowering his arm with the knife, until a gunshot rang through the halls.

John felt blood hitting his face, and saw the knife drop from his hands as he slowly turned around. Jess had hit him, but in his arm.

The man smiled "you really should have just run if that was the best shot you could muster" he jumped up to chase her, but before he got anywhere John sprang up with the knife in his hands and caught him in the shoulder.

The man screamed and backhanded John; he turned around again, only this time with his gun drawn, before he could shoot John tackled him to the floor and they began fighting on the ground over the gun.

**Outside**

As Jess ran out the door she stumbled into the bomb squad, then another gunshot echoed outside.

"JOHN"

The bomb squad rushed inside weapons drawn.

**Inside**

John stood over him, his gun in his hand as they entered

"Drop your weapon!"

John did as he was told, put his arms above his head and turned.

Jess rushed in and held John as the bomb squad observed the scene.

"What happened here?" John and Jess began to tell the story of their night.

**Two weeks later**

No one had ever called saying who, and where Jess came from, but day by day she began to remember more of her life.

As Jess was thinking John reached up and cupped her chin, he had just had his first match back since the whole episode and had parked in the hotel parking lot.

"What's wrong?" John asked

"Your life would have been so much easier if you had never met me that night, you nearly died three times because of me, I don't know why you still keep me around, and I'm healthy enough to be on my own."

"Because, darling I love you and nothing you say is going to change that, fate brought us together, yea it had a fucked up way of doing it, but nevertheless it happened and I'm not sad that it did."

"But" John silenced her with a kiss

"But, nothing do not dwell on the past for we cannot change it, but hope for the future that I hope we have together."

John exited the car and opened her door. They walked into their room, and as he shut the door Jess turned to him.

"You've saved my life more times than I can count without knowing who I am or who I was back then, I would be crazy to not have you in my life you're the knight in shining armor that most girls dream about when they are kids, and I love you so much."

With that John picked her up in his arms and kissed her. Her arms flew over his head and drew him closer. John pulled away and looked at her.

"I want you" he whispered

"You have me" she whispered back

He slowly carried her to the bed and sat her on the end of it; her arms went up his shirt removing it. She lightly scratched her arms down his abs as he shook.

"If you keep that up the love making isn't going to last long" he joked

"And I thought you said no woman has ever complained about being in bed with you" she smiled

He smiled and pushed her down on the bed "no woman has"

"You're so sure of yourself now aren't you?"

"You just wait" with that he slid his hand up her shit and cupped her breasts, she gasped. He lightly rubbed circles around her nipple and she pulled his head down for a kiss. He pulled away and lifted her shirt over her head bringing his warm mouth down to her nipple making her moan. "John" she gasped as he moved from one nipple to the other, making her squirm. She could feel John's hardness on her inner thigh and she craved to have it inside of her. John's spare hand began to rub circles on the inside of her leg, getting higher until it touched her wet spot on her jeans, but only briefly then down the other leg, until he finally unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. John kissed lower until he found her clit and took it in his mouth, she cried in pleasure as he continued his arsenal on her, and when he finally came up to meet her lips again she flipped him over on his back and straddled him.

"Well that was unexpected" he grinned, she kissed down his chest till she hit the hem of his pants, as she took them off him she kissed up his length and took him into her mouth as he groaned her name out in pleasure. He picked up her body and slid her onto him as she shuddered; laying her on her back he continued his lovemaking until they reached their peak together. John rolled over and she lay on his chest.

After a few minutes John looked down at her. "I never want to lose you, in such a short time you have become my whole life, and I'd give up anything you ever asked me to just to be with you."

She looked up at him "I could never ask you to give up your life just for me"

"You are my life now" with that John reached under the pillow and pulled a box out. "Jessica I know it's been a really short time, but what it's taught me is that you have to live life to the fullest, because you never know if tomorrow is going to come or when your going to lose the one you love. He got out of bed and bent on one knee "will you marry me?"

Jessica's mouth dropped with surprise "O John I would love to."

John picked her up and kissed her "I love you"

"And I love you."

I know the sex scene sucked, but I wanted to finish this for you guys; cause I keep forgetting to write, and about the story. The End


End file.
